Scene In A Hospital Room
by yaoifangirl42
Summary: There's someone in a hospital bed in a coma and a friend next to him. Warning: Yaoi Shounenai JakeSpud


**Scene In A Hospital Room**

Disclaimer: I do no own American Dragon: Jake Long or any of its characters. If I did, Rose would have died already.

Warning: This is a yaoi or shounen-ai or whatever it's called. So for those of you who don't like it, there's a back button. Flames will be used to burn Rose alive.

* * *

The seconds ticked by, the clock making the annoying tick tock sound in the silent room. The patient lay on the bed, unmoving. Bandages around his head and gauze taped to his face. a machine was hooked to a mask that covered his face to help him breathe. The heart rate machine beeping everytime he breathed. Mist filled the mask when he exhaled and disappeared when he inhaled.

On the bedside table was a simple blue rose. Next to it an envelope. Inside the envelope, a confession of a secret love. The window was closed and the curtains stopped any light from entering the dark room. The shadows helped cover the face of the boy next to the bed.

Every moment, the boy in the chair lost part of his sanity. It was his fault that this was happening and he was not going to let him slip away as easily as he had let him get hurt.

/Flashback/

"Grandson! You are needed, there is a griffin loose on the city!" Lou Shi cried as he ran into the shop.

Jake looked up and then went dragon. He flew out the door into the city, leaving behind the picture of Rose and the two gifts Cupid had given him.

After the fight Jake came back into the shop and saw that the gifts and picture had been thrown away. Maybe it was for the best that her picture was gone.

"Hey Jake! Wassup?!" came a voice as Spud walked into the shop. He jumped onto Jake's back and wrapped his arms around his neck from the back.

"Nothing Spud, what are you doing here?" he asked turning to look at his taller friend.

Spud let him go and Jake felt a pang of dissapointment hit him. "I just came to visit, how is everyhthing?" he asked as he stood in front of him.

"If you mean about Rose, I'm surviving. If you mean in general, I just fought off a griffin and I'm super tired."

"Why don't I walk you home then?"

"Spud, I think I'm old enough to walk home by myself," Jake said as he started to walk out the door.

"Maybe, but I want to anyway and there's no harm in it, right?"

"I guess," Jake said as he walked down the street. "I'm still strangely tired from the fight. I usually bounce right back, I wonder why?"

"Who knows? Maybe you're just getting older," Spud said shrugging.

"Thanks Spud. Nice to know I'm getting old," Jake said laughing and jokingly punching his arm.

Spud laughed and then started to run away from him down the street. Jake ran after him, laughing as well. Spud ran across a street and Jake followed after him. Spud turned and saw a taxi coming toward him, but he couldn't move. Jake jumped in front of the taxi and pushed Spud out of the way. Jake ended up in the middle of the road on his back and was bleeding from the head.

"JAKE!" Spud yelled as he kneeled next to his body. Tears started to stream down his face and he touched his cheek. "Jake."

A smile appeared on his friend's face, "Relax, I'll be okay."

/End Flashback/

It had been three in a half weeks since that day. Three and a half weeks since Jake had been dumped by Rose. Three and a half weeks since the griffin attac. Three and a half weeks since Spud had been stupid enough as to run into the street without looking. A tear fell from his eye as he looked at the unusually pale asian boy. It was his fault.

"Jake," Spud said as he started to cry. He stood and walked to the side of the bed, he looked into his best friend's face. "You said you'd be okay. You said I could relax, why are you still in this coma? Why aren't we at the skatepark having an awesome time while Trixie's in Florida? Why?" He fell to his knees and started to cry into the mattress. He looked up and touched his friend's hand, he grabbed it as he brought it to his face and kissed the top of it. He let both their hands fall to the bed and he started to cry into the mattress again.

Jake's hand moved in his grip and Spud looked up at his friend. Jake groaned in pain and he turned his head toward Spud. His eyes opened and he looked around the room. He opened his mouth, but couldn't do anything because of the mask. Spud reached over and pulled it off of his face. Jake took a few breaths and then looked at his friend.

"I told you I'd be okay," he said and was suddenly scooped up into his friend's arms. Spud hugged him and held him closely as he burried his face into his neck.

"I missed you," Spud said and started to cry again.

Jake wrapped his arms around his friend and rubbed his back as he cried. "I'm here now, you don't have to anymore."

Spud pulled back and Jake wiped away a few tears. "You have no idea how bad I felt."

"Probably not, but I can probably imagine. I've felt bad about hurting people," Jake answered smiling comfortingly at him as he sat on the bed.

Spud leaned in closer to him as he blushed lightly. Jake stared at him, almost afraid. He noticed that Spud wasn't being as bold as he could be and he looked into his eyes. His friend looked as if he wasn't going to do anything unless he wanted it. When he nodded Spud have him a reassuring glance and then leaned in and brushed his lips against the asian boy in a chaste kiss. Jake felt tears burning in his eyes as Spud kissed him, why did this feel so right? Spud pulled away when he felt Jake's tears sliding onto his face as well.

"Jake?" he asked as he put a hand on his cheek.

Jake refused to look at him as the tears fell, he was being weak, being weak was something a dragon shouldn't be. "I'm not sure about this Spud. I don't know what this feeling is. I don't know why that kiss felt so right. I'm supposed to love Rose."

"Sometimes we are all unsure of how we feel. I'm sorry if I scared you," Spud said quietly. He rubbed his thumb just under the dragon's eye and then kissed him gently on the forehead.

Jake looked up, "Even you?" It was a stupid question, he knew it was. He also knew that Spud wouldn't mock him for asking something stupid.

"I was unsure once too Jake. Everyone has been," Spud answered. He hugged the boy, "It's normal to feel guilty about kissing someone else. You might have broken up about a month ago, but you were asleep for most of that time."

"Thanks Spud," Jake answered and hugged him back. He burried his face into his friend's neck and closed his eyes.

"Sleep, buddy. When you wake up, I'll still be here." Spud kissed Jake's head then laid him down.

Owari

* * *

Did I over do it with the kiss? I didn't want to leave it out because it would have been so weird. I actually had to change this huge thing and add a ton more just to have a good ending. My first ending really stunk. Anyway, review will make me happy!!!! Thank you for reading!!!!!


End file.
